


坠入暴雨

by ventties



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry, slut!Geralt, slut!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 短脏ooc
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Foltest/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, OMCs/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vernon Roche/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 69





	坠入暴雨

贞妇可以是妓女吗？

妓女可以是猎魔人吗？

“嘘，“猎魔人伸出一根手指压住他的嘴唇，“你不专心。”

“我做什么了？”

“我听见了这里传出杂音——”那根手指离开他的嘴唇插进了他的头发之间，“你在想什么？”

“妓女可以是猎魔人吗？”

那漂亮的蜜蜡色眼眸眯起来，似乎在嗤笑与宽恕之间阴晴不定，他忽然开始懊恼——不该让脑海里的话直接这样流泄而出。

“为你？是。”

猎魔人双手拢住了他的后脑让他贴近自己的饱涨的母奶。他在那处嗅到沉静与安心，仿佛水手在暴雨后的黑夜深处望见北斗星。

“我给你一千个是。“

不，那漆黑是风暴之下万丈海底，而他早已被塞壬拖下了巨轮，溺毙在了胸乳前。

他不是塞壬杀死的第一个男人，但或许会成为最后一个。

他的塞壬，他的贞妇，他的妓女，他的母狼，他的杰洛特。

他望着那满溢肉欲的躯体张着大腿跨坐在自己身上，杰洛特托起自己涨奶的沉甸甸的乳房，手指胡乱揉搓着肿大如葡萄似的奶头，又施力捏挤乳晕，奶液喷溅而出，直直地射了他一脸。

“噢！”母狼做出一副抱歉的表情，明亮眼眸却眨得狡黠，“我帮你擦掉……” 杰洛特缓慢地塌下腰，整个人趴在他的身上，但手仍旧握着自己的两只大奶——母狼的“擦掉”并非是用手，而是用他饱涨的乳肉。他就这样靠在床头，被那蓬松软绵的巨乳压住了整张脸。天知道杰洛特的奶子有多大？他兴许可以喂饱宫廷里所有的下人。鼻腔里笼着淫靡的气味，他知道这世上再也找不出第二个人能有这样的体香——那是属于一名真正用自己的乳房喂奶的母亲的温香软玉，也是来自欲海的塞壬的骚味——一名母亲理应圣洁而端庄，而塞壬这样淫贱的造物在无数次的堕胎流产之后又如何怀孕？只有杰洛特是唯一的例外，堕胎或分娩，淫乱或圣洁，于他只是生来便拥有的特权。他不必挑拣，他轻易又随性就可以拥有一切。

他闭上眼享受那幼嫩细滑的大奶在脸上来回磨蹭的感觉，任由那乳尖上本就挂着的奶液又糊满了他整张脸。这是他无数个春梦中徘徊游荡的淫妖，他霎时想到，他穷尽无数个夜晚追逐，指尖却只能拂过他的裙摆的那只雌兽。一股隐约却无名的躁郁从心底蒸腾，他突然张开嘴狠狠叼住了那刚好拂过他唇边的奶头。

“啊！恩希尔！”他睁开眼，看见那雌兽瞪着他，琥珀般的眼底已经隐约浮起薄雾。他的小母狼伸手把他的头发揉乱，嗔怪地喃喃：“奶子被你咬得好痛……”

就是这样。那娇柔的、冷淡的、放浪的、施舍的造物可以在瞬息之间摆出千种神情。而最荒谬的是他从不觉得荒谬。

杰洛特收起那娇嗔时又带上了距离感，他停下来盯着他说：“你又不专心了。”

“过去你找其他男人操你的时候也是这样？”脱口而出的话让他自己都感到滑稽。只有情窦初开的男孩才会这样问。可是见鬼，他在这妖媚人心的母兽面前从来控制不住。

杰洛特又笑了。那不是刚才的嗤笑或娇嗔，他笑得像一个全知的天神——淫荡的天神。“不然呢？恩希尔，别说你不喜欢，你不喜欢的是慌乱又青涩的果实，这才是为什么你爱上了我——你就爱我这样被操到烂熟的雌性。“

那兽瞳瞬也不瞬地看着他，而他似乎终于意识到了自己的可笑。尼弗迦德的皇帝慢慢地笑了，他说：“那他们还会怎么玩你？”

有那么一秒母狼眯了眯眼。“你想知道？”

“当然，”他搂着杰洛特腰肢的手一路滑到他肥大的圆屁股上，“告诉我他们怎样干过你，你怎样哭叫着高潮，然后我才能知道如何更彻底地使用你。”

“那么，”杰洛特仰起头，双手又握住了自己的胸乳，再次低头把那肥大的乳尖喂进了恩希尔的嘴里。他不再怜惜地用力嘬那奶头，舌尖来回拨弄着已经张开的奶孔，大股地吸出香甜乳汁，“唔……”

母狼有些吃痛地呻吟出声，低垂着眼眸望着他：“所以我在一年前生下那个男婴时……弗尔泰斯特抢占了他儿子的所有奶水，日夜不停地趴在我的胸脯上吸乳，像完全听不到那婴儿的哭声。我不被允许停乳……所以你现在还可以吃到我的奶。哈啊，慢点吸……他最大的退让是当他实在喝不完奶水的时候——你能想象分娩不久时我的两个奶子有多大吗？它们重得我直不起背，还被迫戴上了女人的奶罩——他实在喝不完的时候，我会破例在他吃一边奶头时用另一边乳房喂饱孩子。“

母狼似乎说到了动情处，一只手开始挤压另一侧没被恩希尔含住的乳尖，大股的乳汁喷溅在床上，打湿了一大片被单。“我的乳晕就这样被他吸大了，颜色也变成深红。”

“但它们现在更漂亮了不是吗。”杰洛特已经被他吸得喘息不止，迷蒙地问道。

“还有呢？”皇帝一巴掌重重地打在了他的肉臀上，不用回头他都知道自己的肥屁股一定又被打红了。

“还有……"丰臀被抽打像是又使他想起了什么，杰洛特陷入回忆的神情又变得娇柔。”罗契第一次干我是在马背上，我们正要回他们驻扎的那个山洞……我一丝不挂搂住了萝卜的脖子，那母马的鬃毛都把我的奶头磨得破皮了……他在干进我的骚穴之前用抽马的鞭子抽我的屁股，唔！”

恩希尔关节粗大的手指直接滑进了杰洛特湿软的肛洞里，缓慢地抽插了起来。“往下说。”

“屁股上都是鞭痕，细小的出血点一个月才全部消失……” 母狼扭动着肥软的屁股让他的手指操得更深，“回到山洞之后只能趴着睡觉，结果当晚就被整个营地的人轮奸了。

“耳边全是篝火的噼啪声和男人的笑声，他们轮流干了我的屁眼和女穴，射在我脸上的精液多到我连眼睛都睁不开。你能想象他们竟然把我当成厕所吗？”白狼瘪起嘴，仿佛受了什么天大的委屈。

“他们尿在我的子宫里，屁眼里和嘴里……”恩希尔看他无意识地来回把嘴唇舔到湿润，“他们好坏……逼我咽下尿和精液，还让我收紧我的两个穴不让那些尿漏出来。可是我怎么做到？

“然后我就被惩罚了，他们把烧红的针沾着碳汁刺在我的皮肤上。”他张开腿给恩希尔展示，在大腿内侧靠近他肥软阴唇的位置，确实刺着婊子的字样。

恩希尔慢慢抚过那个词，还有旁边刺着的好几个四纵一横的计数纹路：“这些又是什么？”

“是……营地里的人惩罚我的次数。”杰洛特伸出手握住了他的鸡巴，缓慢地套弄起来。“由于我在第一次被轮奸时就被惩罚了，所以它也是我被轮奸的次数。”

恩希尔被他灵活熟稔的技巧撸动得莫名产生了怒意：“别说那是轮奸，你明明喜欢，不是吗？那是你故意制造的合奸。”

“哈，我可不会承认。”雌兽妩媚地扭动腰肢，另一只手探进了自己的雌穴快速地抽动着，毫不在意他分泌的淫液发出了多响亮的水声。“后来我真的做到了夹紧穴口不让尿漏出来……在那一瞬间我和他们对彼此失去了兴趣。

“我离开了。

”接不到狩魔委托时我会去妓院里当个婊子。但嫖客们的肉棒大多乏善可陈……哈啊！”恩希尔把他的手从花穴中拉出，直接将自己怒张的紫黑肉棒整根干了进去。“呜……慢一点……他们的鸡巴又短又小，甚至没有操进来就把精液浇在我的阴唇上……不像你的大鸡巴，”白狼附身整个人抱住了皇帝，从饱涨的乳肉到下腹再到阴户，两具身躯亲密无间。“又粗……又长……硬得仿佛要把我的子宫劈开。”

正在同时恩希尔的肉棒破开了他柔软的肠肉，硕大的龟头挤开宫口的嫩肉，操进了娇嫩的子宫里。“像这样吗？”他两手掐着雌兽的肥臀问道。

“嗯啊……哈，恩希尔你好猛……要被你操坏了……”杰洛特已经被巨硕的肉屌操到崩溃，脸埋在恩希尔的肩窝开始小声呜咽，”你比我之前的所有男人都要猛……我……好爽……好爱你……”

当恩希尔最终将精液浇灌在他的子宫里时他并不知道，这只是他引火烧身的开始。他以为的尼弗迦德的皇帝不过是他流连的国王之间的其中一个，于是他带着狼一般的的野心将皇帝俘获，却不曾意识到狼无论如何不该企图猎杀一名猎人。

当母狼以为他只是在自己的鸡巴陈列室中又添了一名珍藏，他不知道在往后的日子里，他的陈列室将只活这一只猎人蛰伏伪装的猎物。也不知道，他大腿内侧的那句婊子有了前缀，他将变成——恩希尔的婊子。

将恩希尔溺毙在暴风雨中的塞壬，将成为恩希尔一个人的妓女与贞妇，母狼与猎物。

自此再也无法离开皇帝的枕榻。

但天知道，这或许是一场势均力敌的狩猎。


End file.
